


To Dragonskeep

by Yuletide (Zebra)



Series: Advent Challenge: Christmas Round 2011 [24]
Category: The Last Dragonlord - Joanne Bertin
Genre: Advent Calendar - Day 24, Advent Challenge 2011, Beta Wanted, F/M, Post-Book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zebra/pseuds/Yuletide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ride back to Dragonskeep isn't easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Dragonskeep

Shan was prancing about, discontent with the slow pace, but the brown gelding Mauryanna rode would never be able to keep up with the Llysanyin. Having made quite clear his opinion that he could carry Linden and Mauryanna at the same time, the mighty stallion now kept dancing about, occasionally nipping at the terrified gelding.

Linden was almost ready to let Shan have his way. Mauryanna had enough trouble keeping the gelding in check and Linden wanted to show off his soultwin at Dragonskeep. No longer was he the last Dragonlord, no longer would the others call him Little One.

And he would get to teach Mauryanna how to fly. How to soar through the heavens, unencumbered by the mortal worries down below.

They'd be together for all eternity.

Shan took another nip at the gelding, which squealed and shied away, almost throwing Mauryanna off.

This was it.

If Shan wanted to labor under two people, he would get his way.

☙End❧

* * *


End file.
